Estupido Cupido
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Songfic escrita como resposta ao desafio da Jovem Guarda proposto pelo SnapeMione Fanfics. Como pivô temos pares nada convencionais envolvidos.


Estúpido Cupido

N/A: Dedico essa a todos os escritores de fics slash em especial ao meu amigo Designer J, embora pessoalmente eu não goste do gênero.

Resumo: Totalmente desiludida Hermione Granger conta por seus últimos namoros não deram certo: em ambas às vezes ela foi trocada por um homem.

-Homens, todos iguais! – pensava Hermione Granger totalmente desiludida. Não fazia diferença a idade, o estado civil, a cor dos olhos, a quantidade de galeões. Os homens eram uma raça desprezível e por isso se mereciam. Sim- pensou ela com lagrimas de comiseração nos olhos- os homens se merecem!!!!

Oh cupido, vê se deixa em paz  
Meu coração que já não pode amar,  
Eu amei há muito tempo atrás  
Já cansei de tanto soluçar.  
Hei, hei, é o fim,  
Oh cupido, pra longe de mim.

Ela havia se iludido que com Severo Snape seria diferente, mesmo porque ele era diferente. Não obedecia as parcas convenções sociais e nem ligava para as opiniões que os outros tinham dele próprio... Até poucos amigos o pobre diabo tinha. Ou melhor, ela pensava que tivesse... Jamais imaginara que até ele...

Até ele....

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça em sinal de contrariedade. Era impossível que lhe tivesse acontecido isso... E duas vezes!

Eu dei meu coração a um belo rapaz  
Que prometeu me amar e me fazer feliz,  
Porém ele me passou pra trás,  
Meus beijos recusou e o meu amor não quis.  
Hei, hei, é o fim,  
Oh cupido, pra longe de mim.

Durante o sexto ano namorara Rony. O garoto inicialmente parecia lhe amar. Lhe fazia juras de amor, prometia mundos e fundos. Não que ela acreditasse, mas fazia bem para o ego. Depois de um tempo, ele foi se tornando esquivo e distante, e não só ele, Harry também não parecia estar totalmente a vontade na presença deles. Quando começaram a namorar ela percebera isso, mas pensou que com o tempo , o moreno se acostumaria. E bem, lá no fundo sentia-se lisongeada em pensar que Harry tinha ciúmes dela.

Qual nada! Pouco depois ficou comprovado que Harry tinha na verdade ciúmes de Rony Weasley. Quando os dois lhe revelaram o relacionamento, pensara ter levado o maior choque de sua vida. Obviamente que ficou traumatizada. Passara dias em um tênue estado de choque, imaginando as intimidades do relacionamento dos amigos.

Não conseguia se conformar!

Depois, obviamente, passou a apoia-los ao mesmo tempo em que procurava alguém que não tivesse esses tipos de tendências. E viu em Severo Snape o candidato perfeito.

Eu vi um coração  
Cansado de chorar,  
A flecha do amor  
Só traz angústia e a dor.

Inicialmente, o professor fez pouco caso do seu interesse. Hermione não sabia exatamente o motivo. Depois, aos poucos foi se aproximando dele, e realmente percebeu que poderiam ser muitos felizes juntos, afinal eram muito parecidos. Mas sempre tinha a impressão de que Severo lhe escondia alguma coisa. As vezes afastava esse pensamento tolo com a certeza de que apenas eram as suas atividades de comensal da Morte que ele queria esconder. O relacionamento foi prosperando e hermione ficando cada vez mais enfada com o fato que ele não parecia ter interesse em manter o namoro quando ela se formasse na escola. Era sempre frio e sem motivos aparentes, procurava distanciá-la.

Quando ela intimou-o para levava-la ao Baile de formatura, ele respondeu timidamente que não poderia fazer isso. E que era melhor dizer-lhe de uma vez por todas que não a amava.

- Você tem outra é isso? – perguntou ela entre lagrimas e por algum motivo temendo a resposta.

Mas, "seu" cupido, o meu coração  
Não quer saber de mais uma paixão,  
Por favor vê se me deixa em paz,  
Meu pobre coração já não aguenta mais.  
Hei, hei, é o fim,  
Oh cupido pra longe de mim.  
Hei, hei, é o fim,  
Oh cupido, pra longe de mim.

Isso foi o trágico. Não era outra. Era outro. Era Lucio Malfoy. A revelação foi um choque para ela, embora Snape falasse com delicadeza e contasse todos os sentimentos que nutria pelo "amigo" enfatizando o fato de ser correspondido.

No três Vassouras, Hermione bebia sua terceira dose de rum mágico. Lhe parecia incrível ter sido trocada duas vezes por homens. Algo tinha que estar errado e devia ser com ela. Rony com Harry e Severo Snape com Lucio Malfoy. Sim, o melhor que tinha a fazer era se atirar na frente do expresso de Hogwarts.

Quem sabe atacasse em outras frentes para variar? Será???

Seus olhos imaginativos começaram a investigar outras possibilidades.

Meu pobre coração já não aguenta mais.  
Hei, hei, é o fim,  
Oh cupido pra longe de mim.  
Hei, hei, é o fim,  
Oh cupido, pra longe de mim.

Uma garota aproximou-se da mesa em que Hermione se embriagava. Era Gina.

- Oi Mione, algum problema?

Hermione levantou os olhos e com um sorriso maldoso, disse:

- Oi Gina querida...

FIM

N/a : Após a leitura desta aconselhamos seguir com "Vem quente que eu estou fervendo"


End file.
